A New Era
by Elise-Haven95
Summary: This story includes both endings of the game (so Shaundie is still alive while Viola and Mayor Reynolds are dead). It's pretty much the 3rd Street Saints becoming even more bad ass then before as they take Steel Port for their own. (Reviews are appreciated by the way.)
1. Prolouge: Beginning of the End

_**AN: Any and all characters from Saints Row belong to Volition, no matter how I wish differently.**_

_**AN2: There may or may not be spoilers to Saints Row IV, I will make sure to put warnings for any spoilers if i decide to use anything from Saints Row IV.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: Beginning of the End<strong>

Natasha pushed the doors to the Channel 9 News room wide open with a resounding bang, her long raven-black hair falling loose from her ponytail and her emerald green eyes flashing with a determined glint as she gracefully swaggered in. Pierce, Angel, and Oleg quickly followed, blocking the only way in, or out, of the studio.

Natasha quickly strode over to the news castor's desk, grabbed the mike to one of the headsets and spoke. "Kinzie, you ready?" The reply was immediate, "Yeah Boss, I'm ready. You sure you want to go threw with this?" The concern was evident in the ex-agent's voice. "Shut up Kinzie and the fucking broadcasting." She quickly took her place in front of the Weatherman's camera and waited until the little light turned green.

When it turned on, Natasha waited a moment to let the people watching take in her ragged form; from her scuffed heeled boots, to her utterly destroyed funeral suit. With a look of seriousness, she went from Natasha Black to The Boss of the 3rd Street Saints.


	2. Ch1: Ground Work

**Chapter One: New System**

_~ 2 hours later, Saints HQ~_

"What now Boss?" Pierce asked, chocolate eyes laced with concern for the young woman in front of him. "Damage control, plain and simple." Natasha ran a hand through her now loosened hair before speaking again. "After that we need to organize Steelport, make sure that people know that we're serious about making this a city-state." She closed weary green eyes as she leaned her head back against the torn purple couch

She half-opened her eyes and looked at the broken glass wall blankly. "Call the others, tell them to pack what clothes they can. They'll be guests until further notice." she closed her eyes again after making sure Pierce was calling the other. It was going to be a long night.

~~~SR~~~

"I don't care that you don't want too! I'm ordering you too!" Natasha's already thin patience was becoming even thinner. 'Why can't he just say yes!' Was the one thing that kept running through her head as she augured with him. " There's no need for us to run and hide when we have the city at our feet!" Angel shouted back at her. "Your place is trashed, Luchadures wait night and day by what's left, and we need all the help we can get!" Natasha was starting to get an itchy trigger finger. Kinize and Oleg already agreed early on to stay at HQ until their own homes were deemed livable again, why couldn't Angel do the same?

"I can handle those idiots just fine on my own! So I don't see the problem with it" Angel"s harsh voice sounded even more so when laced with pure irritation. "Fine then, be that way!" Her eyes flashed with a sudden thought, "By the way, how's your leg doing." Angel's dark eyes took on a hard edge as he shifted slightly onto his good leg. "It's fine, never better." The look of annoyance said different though. "Is that so now? Then by all means, go." Natasha's soft Asian features morphed into a look of innocence, along with her voice. Her eyes though, her eyes held a look of triumph. "You know where the door is, make sure to let it hit you on the way out." Emerald clashed with black in a battle of wills.

"Pierce! Get your black ass down here, Now!" Natasha boomed, her eyes never once straying from Angel's. "Yeah Boss, you need something?" Pierce asked, trying not to look guilty of eavesdropping. "Kindly show are friend here where he **WILL** be staying." Pierce looked back and forth between the two of them, "Sure thing Boss, anything else?" Natasha shook her head, "Nah, I'm good. Just need some sleep is all. You guys as well, we have a long day tomorrow."

~~~SR~~~

Kinzie woke to a loud screaming match. Groaning, she desperately tried to drown out what she could. "Oh come on! Do they have to fight now, so early in the morning?!" There was a shifting in the extremely large bed. "I must agree, it is much to early for such raised voices." Oleg said, his Russian accent thicker with sleep. He looked toward the small digital alarm clock, it was 6:30 in the morning. "Much to early for such yelling." Then rolled over in to get back to sleep.

Pierce stared at the ceiling, it was 6 fucking 45 in the morning and the screaming had only increased since it started up around 6 o'clock. "Oh my fucking God, why did they have to be such early fucking raisers?" Groaning into his pillow, he knew he'll never get back to sleep now.

~~~SR~~~

Natasha screamed in frustration; at 5:30 this morning, Angel barged into her room and began demanding he be allowed to leave. Her only response was that he should go fuck himself before she rolled over to go back to sleep. For a moment, everything was peaceful again then Angel had to drag her out of bed and onto the cold floor. "Get up! If I'm to be you prisoner, then we got work to do." Natasha looked up at him like he was crazy. "You fucking with me right now?" The hard look and tense jaw said otherwise. "Then you might as well up me help since it's your fucking fault I'm on this cold ass floor to begin with." He rolled his eyes, but reached out a hand to help. As soon as her hand griped his, Natasha gave a sharp tug and set him toppling...on top of her.

Angel landed on her with a surprised 'oomph'. Natasha, taking advantage of his surprised nature, rolled them over until she was pinning him to the floor. With a quick flick of her head, she cleared her sleep tossed hair from her face. "Fuck off De La Muerta, I give the orders, not you. Besides, if it wasn't for me you wouldn't be at this point, I own your ass."

Shaking off the daze, he used his weight and rolled them over with a growl. "And if it wasn't for me, _**you**_ would still be a fucking joke!" With an enraged shriek, Natasha head-butted him and head-butted him hard before unleashing her pent up anger and frustration.

~~~SR~~~

Around 7 am, the sound of a gun going off had the others racing into the master bedroom in concern and worry. However, the sight that greeted them upon entering was vey strange and surreal. "What. The. Fuck?" Pierce asked, brown eyes wide in astonishment as he tried to process what was in front of him. Kinzie was struck speechless, blonde hair softly swishing as she slowly shook her head; her own hazel-blue eyes also tying to process what she was seeing. Oleg, shoulders shaking with effort as he tried his hardest not to roar with laughter, started to usher the other two out. "Come friends, let us leave them to it." Blue eyes twinkling, he took his shell-shocked by the shoulders and led them out.

~~~SR~~~

Angel lunged at the raving, weapon-crazed lunatic and tried to wrestle away the gun that was in her hand causing it to go off with a deafening _BANG_! They dove for cover behind a lazy boy chair, Angel's body over her's. They stayed that way for a few minutes, making sure that the bullet finally stopped moving.

"Fucking hell man! Now there's even more of a mess to deal with!" Natasha exclaimed, surveying the even more damaged room when it safe to come out. "That's really what you're mad about _Boss_?" Angel asked, sarcasm heavy in his voice. Natasha closed her eyes and rubbed her hands over her face before letting out a humorless laugh. "I really want to fucking kill right now." Angel chuckled at that, "You don't say." She rolled her eyes at him. "Come on, I'm hungry."


	3. Ch2: Plan of Action

**Chapter ****2: Plan of Action**

Pierce gave them a weird stare when they entered the kitchen. "What Pierce?" Natasha demanded after noticing his look. Pierce, staring at his coffee, mumbled under his breath. "Sorry, what was that? I don't think I heard you right." Natasha said with a glare. "I said, it's 'bout damn time you guys stopped screaming at it each other." He mumbled out, louder this time. Natasha just raised an eyebrow before snatching his still full breakfast from under him. "Now that's just cold Boss." Pierce said, getting a new plate from the food laden counter. "I think it's pretty warm actually." The others, save Angel, laughed at her comment. "So what's the plan Boss?" Kinzie asked curiously. "It's Natasha, not Boss." She answered, savoring the first meal since a day and half ago.

Everyone stopped eating and looked towards the younger woman, Pierce's face was unreadable. "W-Wh-What?" Kinzie stuttered in surprise. Natasha looked up from plate, emerald eyes showing amusement. "My name, use it. We've been through a lot Kinzie; it's only fair that you guys get to use it now. Not in public, mind you or else I'd have to kill you, I'm still Boss in front of the whimpering masses after all." She went to eating her food. "You guys gonna eat or not?"

~~~SR~~~

"Sooooo, what am I looking at again?" Kinzie sighed for the umpteenth. "For the _**Last Time**_ Pierce! This," pointing to the screen showing a grid of a perfectly fine Steelport, "is what the city looked like _before_ Hughes gave Cyrus permission to use his pet project and _this_," pointing to the screen next to it, which showed a good chunk of the city destroyed," is the city afterwards!" Natasha and Oleg tried, and failed, to smother their laughter against Pierce. "Alright, alright, I get it already." He said, throwing dirty looks at the two of them.

"Oh come on Pierce, lighten up a bit." Natasha laughed, eyes alight with mirth. "Yeah whatever man; my main thing is, how do we clean up this mess? I mean, this can't be easy." Pierce asked, casting both computer screens worried looks. "It can be, if we split the Saints up accordingly." Angel said, causing the assembled group to look towards him. Natasha gave it some thought. "I can see that working, as long as we have the people to do it." Everyone gave her a surprised look. "What? I can play nice when I want to." Pierce and Oleg busted out laughing while Kinzie just raised an eyebrow and Angel gave her a calculating glare. Natasha gave Pierce and Oleg the finger and sent a cheeky grin towards Kinzie and Angel.

~~~SR~~~

"By the way, I blame you." Natasha grunted out, Angel gave her a nasty look. "For what?" He asked. "You just _had_ to make a comment about how lazy they were and that they should've just stayed home." Angel mumbled under breath. "I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that." Angel gave her an annoyed look before moving more rubble off the training ring in the gym. "I said, shut up." Natasha dropped the hunk of ceiling in her arms and turned towards Angel.

"What's your problem? You on your man period or something?" Angel gave her a sharp look, his dark eyes filled with an annoyance at the young woman in front of him. "Don't give me that look, I'm not the one having mood swings." Green eyes blazed with annoyed anger at him. "Well? Aren't you going to say something?" Angel just glared at her. Natasha rolled her eyes and turned back to work.

~~~SR~~~

"Can I ask you something, it's kinda personal." They had been relaxing in silence for awhile since working for the most of the morning and afternoon. "No, now shut up and leave me alone." Natasha narrowed her eyes at him. "What if I told you how I became a Saint **_and_** became Boss so young?" Angel looked at her, face emotionless, but his eyes thoughtful. "Fine, ask your question." Her green eyes sparkled with thought as she pursed her lips, trying to work out how to phrase the question. "Why did you guys hate each other so much? I mean, you just don't go ripping off someone's mask like that to prove a point; it looked a little more personal then that." The words gave a heavy air as Natasha let her eyes bore into the back of his head.

"It was over a girl," He started, "a beautiful girl, but one I wanted nothing to do with." She look doubtfully at him. "Seriously?" Was her only response. "Completely." It was silent for a moment before she busted out laughing causing Angel to became annoyed at her. "I'm, I'm sorry, tha...that's just too rich!" She fell to floor holding her stomach; Angel gave her the evil eye. Getting off the floor, she gestured for him to continue; crossing his arms, he went on. "Anyway, the reason I wanted nothing to do with her was because he was already dating her. For some reason though, she wanted to sleep with me even though I kept saying no over and over again. I told that as long as she stopped I wouldn't tell Killbane about her advances towards me. I guess she took offense to that because not thing I knew, she's off telling him that **_I'm_** the one making the sexual advances, _**she's**_ the one saying no, and that I wouldn't stop even if it might hurting his own friend and partner." He stopped to take a breath, "I'm sure you can guess who's side he took and why he..." Natasha finished for him. "Gave such a bullshit excuse afterwards." Angel nodded his head. "You got that right Kid." Now it was her turn to give him an annoyed look. "I may be younger then you, but I'm no kid." Angel gave her a strange look at her comment. "How old are you anyway?" Natasha got up from the tattered couch and looked him straight in the eye. "I said I'd tell you _**how**_ I got where I am now so young, not just how young." She turned and went up stairs to her room, giving an airy "Goodnight" over her shoulder.


End file.
